Dogs Don't Bite, but Wolves Might rewrite
by Darkest Petal
Summary: A wolf has started to protect Harry when ever he is in danger. Everyone wants to know what is up with this wolf, and who it it. Draco has a little secret that may kill him if the wrong person knows about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Dogs Don't Bite, but Wolves Might**

**Summary-**

A wolf has started to protect Harry when ever he is in danger. Everyone wants to know what is up with this wolf, and who it it. Draco has a little secret that may kill him if the wrong person knows about it.

**Chapter one-**

Harry was running through the woods trying to get away from. . . well, to be honest he didn't know what was chasing him. All he knew was that the creature chasing him was dangerous. Harry ran to a cliff where he had to stop because he had no where else to run. He turned and came face to face with a dark creature made of shadow. The creature bared its fangs at him and got ready to swipe its sharp claws at him when a noise to the left of the creature caught both of their attention. Out of the bushes came a big pure white wolf with sad storm cloud gray eyes. It looked into Harry's scared forest green eyes, then it got into an attack position snarling and growling. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the pain that would soon be followed by his death. He heard a loud yelp and his eyes snapped open to see the wolf had been thrown into a tree. The wolf got up and attacked the Shadow creature who howled in pain then disappeared. The wolf limped over to Harry -who had fallen to his knees- whined and licked his face. "Y-you saved me?" He asked, the wolf looked at him then nudged him and walked off only to turn around when Harry didn't follow him. Harry quickly got the message and followed the wolf.

**DMHP**

Voldemort was not happy, he was not even close to being happy. He was pissed, he was furious , he was about to kill the Death Eater who had to tell him that -yet again- his plan to kill the famous Harry Potter had failed. "Did you idiots lead him to the forest just like I told you?" he asked as he started to pace the room he was in, and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Yes milord. We lead him into the forest just like you told us to do." said one of the many Death Eaters that was kneeling in front of him.

"Did you brake his wand like I told you?" He asked really trying to keep his cool.

"Yes milord. We took his wand and broke it in front of him." Another Death Eater said. . . or maybe it was the same one, it was hard to tell when they had their masks on.

"Did you then set the Shadow creature on him?" he asked, he was starting to loose his cool. **((A/N: Maybe some one needs to tell him he can't loose what he never had.))**

"Yes milord."

"And did he get trapped like I planed?"

"Yes milord."

"Then what the hell went wrong?!!" Voldemort yelled finally loosing his cool. All the Death Eaters in the room flinched from the power that was emitted from him.

"W-well, sir, a-a wolf rescued him." A Death Eater said. Voldemort stopped his pacing and glared at said Death Eater.

"Explain to me, Malfoy, how on wolf was able to defeat a Shadow creature?" Voldemort asked.

"W-well milord, the wolf wasn't a normal wolf."

"How so?"

"The wolf had a magical aura around him, which means that he was either a Wolf Demon or an. . ."

"An Animaga." Valdemort said finishing the Death Eater's sentence, "One of you worthless son of a bitches better get me a list of all the registered Animagas. I want that wolf dead."

**DMHP**

Draco was sitting in a large round meeting room, even though he was physically there he was mentally else where. He was thinking of his crush and wondering what they were doing and how they were. He was instantly snapped back into reality when his father stood up. "It has been three weeks and we still haven't been able to find that god damn wolf. Our Lord has become inpatient, though the wolf has caused us some problems, he wants us to forget the wolf and kill Harry."

'Like hell I'd let you kill my Harry.' a person with sad cloud gray eyes thought.

"So what's the plan?" Some one asked.

"We are going to kill him on the train or at Hogwarts."

"How are we going to do that?"

'Yes I would like to see you try.'

"Of course Draco here -or any one of our young Death Eaters who see him first- will kill him, how ever he wants." Lucius said.

'Oh hell no!'

"Everyone got that?" Lucius asked.

"Yes" everyone but Draco- who was glaring at his father- yelled.

**DMHP**

Harry was on the train going to change into his school robe when he heard growling behind him. He stopped and slowly turned around, behind him he saw the pure white wolf with sad storm gray eyes. Harry relaxed when he saw the wolf and bent down and held out his hand for the wolf to smell. "Hey there boy, how'd you get on here?" Harry asked sweetly. The wolf walked over to Harry, licked his hand then looked into Harry's forest green eyes.

"I love your eyes." Harry heard the wolf say as Harry began to pet him. Suddenly the wolf tensed up as something behind Harry caught the wolf's eyes, the wolf started to growl a low deep growl.

"Now where did Draco run off to?" Harry heard the voice of Crabbe, Harry froze in fear even tough he did really know why, maybe it was because the wolf was growling.

"Maybe he went to do what his father told him to do." Goyle said and Harry heard the sound of a compartment open.

"No, because Pothead is right here." Crabbe said and Harry turned to look at them.

"You know what we were told, who ever meets Harry Potter first and he is alive kill him. Well, it appears that we are the first once to find him." Goyle said and they both pulled out their wands.

"Your little wolf isn't here to save you this time Potter." Crabbe said. Harry turned to look at the wolf that was behind him, hidden from Crabbe and Goyle's site, Harry then quickly looked back at the two idiots before they saw the wolf. Goyle leaned over and rubbed Harry's cheek and Harry shuddered in disgust.

"What a shame we have to kill you, Potter, you were starting to become so cute." Goyle said, Harry heard a growl from the wolf then heard him say something.

"Touch him and you will die a slow and painful death, I promise you that!" The wolf said and moved so he was standing next to Harry. "We Malfoys never brake a promise." Harry reached over and touched the wolf, the two idiots never saw the wolf.

'These guys can't really be that stupid can they?' Harry asked himself. They got ready to attack him, and the wolf got ready to attack them. 'Apparently they are.' Harry thought as Crabbe tried to stupefy him and the wolf attacked him and sent him flying into a compartment that was filled with second year Gryffindors. The wolf then ran behind Goyle and- in front of Harry- turned into Draco and pointed his wand at Goyle's back.

"Drop your wand." he said dangerously. Goyle quickly dropped his wand knowing that when Draco used the tone of voice it was better to do what you were told. "Good, now I want you to give a message to my father. Tell him that I will no longer be his little puppet." Draco said then stupefied both him and Crabbe then took the stunned Harry into his arm (Harry was still kneeling on the floor shocked to see that Draco was the wolf that saved him) and walked out of the train car in search of an empty compartment.

"Um, thank you." Harry said finally finding his voice."

"You're welcome." Draco said as he walked into an empty compartment. He sat Harry down in a seat then went and shut the compartment door.

"Does this mean that you're on Dumbledore's side?" Harry asked a little scared, yes Dumbledore was a nice man but some times he took things a little too far, like having Professor Snape act as a spy, Harry didn't like that. Now Harry was scared that Dumbledore had some how pulled Draco into his little web of manipulations. Draco and Harry were best friends in their own rivalry kind of way.

"No, I am not on his side." Harry had tensed up at that, "But that does not mean I am on that snake bastard's side. I am on my own side." Draco said as he sat next to Harry and made him look at him, "I couldn't give a rat's ass about what happens to this fucked up world, the only thing I give a damn about is the safety of the one I love. I have sworn to protect him in any way I can, and I was granted by the gods the ability to transform into a wolf to protect him." Draco said and pulled Harry into a hug. Now Harry was very confused, so confused that he pulled away from Draco's nice warm body.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked.

"I only care about protecting the one I love." Draco said pulling Harry back into a hug, which Harry pulled away from to look into Draco's storm gray eyes.

"But you have been protecting me." Harry said as he was pulled back into another hug, Draco sighed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you. I could have sworn that you are smarter than that know it all Granger." Draco said.

"Are, are you saying you love me?" Harry asked.

"And finally the boy wonder gets what I have been trying to tell him." Draco said jokingly, "And yes, Harry, to answer your question I am saying that I love you. I am truly, madly, deep in love with you. The thought of not being able to see you, touch you, or hear your lovely voice kills me." Draco said and Harry blushed.

"W-we should change." Harry said stuttering.

"Before we do, may I try something?" Draco asked.

"I don't see why not." Harry said and Draco pulled him into a kiss. Harry was so shocked that he didn't that he didn't respond at first, but when Draco started to pull away Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him back and kissed him back. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's thin waist and pulled Harry closer, Harry moaned as Draco's tongue ran along Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance Harry granted him access. Draco's tongue explored Harry's mouth trying to remember everything. When the need for air became so strong they pulled away. Draco rested his forehead on Harry's and smiled. "Now I know I'm not the only one feeling this way." Draco whispered as he took hold of both of Harry's hands. Harry smiled and nuzzled his nose to Draco (like a doggy kiss).

"I've felt this way for a long time Draco. Now we really need to change so I can get back to Ron and Hermione, I'm surprised they haven't sent out a search party for me yet." Harry said jokingly as he turned to pick something up, but stopped then slowly turned back to Draco with a sheepish look on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I forgot my rob in the compartment." Harry said and Draco laughed.

"Is that all? Well lets go get them." Draco said after he has calmed down.

"Okay." Harry said then held out his hand for Draco to take. Draco looked at Harry's hand then changed into his wolf form.

"May as well introduce me, because you ain't getting rid of me mister." Draco said as Harry bent down to be face to snout with him, Draco then started to panic as he realized that Harry might not have been able to understand him like his god father.

"But what will I call you?" Harry asked and Draco's panic left him, "I obviously can't call you Draco now can I?"

"Call me by my full name, only one person at the school knows my full name and that is my god father Severus, and he knows about this." Draco said turning around in a circle. "And apparently only the two of you can understand me when I am in this form."

"What's your full name?" Harry asked.

"Draconas" Draco said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dogs Don't Bite, but Wolves Might**

**Summary-**

A wolf has started to protect Harry when ever he is in danger. Everyone wants to know what is up with this wolf, and who it it. Draco has a little secret that may kill him if the wrong person knows about it.

**Chapter two-**

Harry walked into the compartment that held Hermione- Ron was out changing- who had her nose stuck in a book. Her cat was sitting next to her looked up when Harry walked in with Draco behind him and started to hiss. "I forgot my school robes." Harry muttered going over to his suitcase and pulling it down into his seat and opened it.

"It took you that long for you to realized that you left your robe?" Hermione asked never looking up from her book as she began to pet her cat.

"Um, well I met up with Crabbe and Goyle, then I ran into Dr-Malfoy on the way back." Harry said and Draco sat at the door.

"Oh I see." Hermione said and Harry started to leave, when he was halfway to the door Hermione finally looked up from her book when her cat didn't stop hissing and saw the wolf at the door.

"Holly crap what the hell is that?" Hermione asked picking up her cat. Harry looked at Draco then at Hermione and smirked.

"Why Hermione, you of all people should know that he is a wolf." Harry said petting Draco.

"Will he hurt me and Crookshanks?" Hermione asked, "Where did he come from

"He followed me on to the train. He won't hurt you unless you try and hurt me first. Crabbe and Goyle found that out the hard way. Now Draconas sit." Harry said. Draco gave Harry a look as he sat on his hind legs. "Good boy, now stay." Harry said then opened the door, Draco got a panicked look in his eyes, he whined then stood up and took a step toward Harry. "No Draconas stay."

"But Harry, what if something happens like someone attacking you." Draco said but all Hermione heard was another whine.

"I'm just going to go change Draconas, I'll be right back." Harry said then quickly left the compartment and shut the door before Draco could get out. Draco whined while scratched at the door, his ears perked up when he heard someone coming.

"Harry?" he asked- tail wagging- when the door opened. His tail stopped wagging when he saw that is was not Harry but Ron.

"Hello there, you must be Draconas. When Harry told me not to let you out I was picturing something much more dangerous, like a snake or something, not a dog." Ron said pushing Draco away from the door so he could close it with out letting him out.

"Wolf Ronald." Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"He's a Wolf." Hermione said.

"Oh, well, that makes much more since." Ron said. The door opened a few minutes later and Harry walked in, Draco ran over to him, jumped up on him and started to give him doggy kisses (he stated licking him).

"Whoa, whoa, down boy. I wasn't gone that long." Harry said as he sat down.

"Don't ever do that again Harry James Potter! Every god damn Slytherin Death Eater wanna be was told to kill you if they saw you alone." Draco said laying his head on Harry's lap.

"Um, Harry, you do know that it is against the laws to keep a dog at Hogwarts. You know with all the cats running around and what not." Hermione said.

"Yes, but Draconas isn't a dog, he is a wolf." Harry said.

"Yes, I know, but he is a cousin to the dog. I don't think Dumbledore will allow you to keep him." Hermione said.

"He'll have no choice." Harry said.

"And why is that mate?" Ron asked.

"Because he won't leave me for anything unless I am with someone that he believes I am safe with and that he trusts." Harry said.

"Yeah, and I don't trust anyone." Draco said huffing, "I will kill anyone who even dares to try and take you away from me."

"We will just have to see what Dumbledore says." Hermione said huffing. She didn't like dogs or anything that resembled them.

**DMHP**

"I can't believe he let you keep him! It is against the rules!" Hermione cried as they walked to the great hall after having a quick meeting with the headmaster about Draconas, now they were on their way to the opening feast. Draco rubbed up against Harry trying to get his attention, he was successful. Draco rolled his eyes dramatically and Harry giggled.

"How do you stand her?" Draco asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders. They made it to the double doors that lead to the great hall, Harry stopped making everyone else stop, Draco sat down on his hind legs.

"Draconas go eat." Harry said pointing to the passage way that lead to the kitchen. Dumbledore told them in the meeting- with that all knowing twinkle in his eyes- that the house elves would feed Draconas, all he had to do was sit in front of the portrait that lead to the kitchen. 'He knows' Harry thought thinking back to the meeting and the twinkle in the old man's eyes, 'How the hell does he always know?' Harry was brought back to the land of the living by Draco's voice.

"But what if something happens?" Draco asked. Harry was about to tell him to relax because the whole school was in there along with Dumbledore and no one would dare try to do anything, but some one beat him to it.

"Draconas, I do believe Harry will be safe, the whole school will be in there along with the headmaster, your 'master' is safe." came the deep voice of Professor Snape. Draco looked at Snape then to Harry before getting up and walking down the hall. "I do believe it is time for us to go in, we don't need people to think that I killed Harry Potter." Snape said giving Harry a look that could be interpreted as a look of pure hate, well that was if you weren't Harry Potter. But Harry being, well, Harry was able to see that that look had a meaning to it. . . what meaning that was was unknown.

"Yes, I'm hungry let's go in." Harry said then pushed open the double doors and walked into the Great Hall. The trio walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down with their group of friends. A few minutes after they sat down the double doors opened and in walked Draco Malfoy looking all ass like.

"Where the hell was he?" Ron asked. Just then Pansy Parkinson walked in behind him smiling.

"Most likely snogging her." Hermione said. Harry felt a sting of jealousy at hearing that even though he knew it wasn't true it still made him jealous to hear it.

"Hn." was all Harry said before looking up at the head table, he didn't want to see Pansy hang all over his boyfriend, the sorting had began. After the sorting ended Dumbledore stood up and began to say his opening speech.

"Welcome!" He said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He said then sat down and the tables filled up with food, and a first year looked at Hermione and asked the very thing He asked his first year.

"Is he. . . a bit mad?" she asked. Harry laughed and everyone looked at him.

"Sorry it's just I asked that my first year and a good friend of mine said what I am about to say to you- and believe me this is true- Mad? He's a Genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potato?" He asked pushing the bowl of potatoes toward the girl. Hermione laughed remembering that night.

"Why thank you Harry, I would love some Potatoes. . . but you know I am on a diet." The ghost behind the girl said scaring her half to death.

"Oh shoot, I forgot, Sorry Nick." Harry said. Harry couldn't help but giggle at the first years when they saw the ghosts. "That is Nearly Headless Nick."

"You mean Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpongton." Nick said.

"Nope, I mean Nearly Headless Nick, don't ask how he can be nearly headless unless you want to loose your appetite." Harry said and continued eating. After a while the dishes cleared and Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem. Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few sort-of-term notice to give you. First years should note that the forest on the ground is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed to Harry who looked to the ceiling when he saw Dumbledore looking at him. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the care taker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." At this everyone looked between Harry and Draco. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Now off to bed. But I would like to see Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Evan Bitte." Harry, who was walking to the door stopped and turned to face Dumbledore who beckoned him over.

"What does he want?" Ron asked.

"How should I know?" Harry asked.

"I bet he realized that allowing you to have Draconas here is against the rules." Hermione said and bumped into and was nearly pushed to the floor by Draco who was making his way to Dumbledore.

"Hey watch it asshole!" Ron said.

"Well I better see what Dumbledore wants." Harry said then ran off.

"Aw now that we are all here we can start." Dumbledore said then sat down, "Please sit." All four of them looked around for a place to sit and only saw the long tables that were used to eat off of.

"Where?" Evan asked.

"Anywhere." Dumbledore said and Luna sat on the floor along with Harry. Draco looked at Harry then plopped down next to him and put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to him when Evan sad next to Harry. "Alright. I have called you here to tell you that you four have been chosen to be in the advance Potion class which is a two hour class. And because of this you have a different times tables than everyone else. I have also decided that you four will have your own dorm, and will have your own table that you must eat at during dinner." Dumbledore said shocking everyone.

* * *

**TBC. . .**


End file.
